1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portable, electronic personal identification and authentication devices. This invention relates more specifically to electronic devices using biometric and/or smartcard authentication technologies.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,174 to Zuili discloses a method and apparatus for authenticating a shipping transaction. The disclosed apparatus, which is not covered by the claims of the patent, is a portable smartcard reader incorporating a number of different authentication mechanisms, including a personal identification number (PIN), asymmetric cryptographic keys, and/or biometrics. The apparatus may be used autonomously or in conjunction with other electronic devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), cellular telephone, or remote control. The apparatus is designed for use in a variety of applications, including computer networks, televisions and cable access, and payment transactions. The patented invention is a method of specifically authenticating a shipping transaction by using a smartcard and a smartcard reader, acquiring biometric information and shipping information from a customer, encrypting the shipping information using the biometric information, storing the encrypted shipping information on the smartcard and in a database, permitting the customer to access the database in order to change the shipping information, and requiring the customer to resubmit biometric information in order to authenticate the shipping transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,476 to Maes, et al., discloses a portable PDA with biometric authentication capability. The PDA is further capable of reading and writing information to smartcards, magnetic stripe cards, optical cards and/or electronically alterable read-only memory (EAROM) cards. The PDA is intended for use in payment transactions, and can communicate with other electronic devices, such as a point of sale terminal, through either wired or wireless transceivers.
Research In Motion, Ltd. (RIM) produces and sells a device called “The BlackBerry® Smart Card Reader,” which is a portable smartcard reader that provides two-factor authentication, symmetric cryptographic keys and the smartcard, for users attempting to access or use BlackBerry devices. Once the smartcard and the cryptographic key has been processed on the device, the device communicates via Bluetooth wireless technology with the BlackBerry device, enabling users to transmit secure e-mail. The device does not include biometric authentication.
Key Ovation produces the “Goldtouch ErgoSecure Smart Card and Biometric Keyboard SF2.4.” This device is a standard ergonomic computer keyboard, which incorporates both a smartcard reader and an Authentec fingerprint sensor. It is not portable, nor does it appear to possess wireless technology.